Perdervos
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Um amor tão belo... Duas pessoas maravilhosas. Um comovente depoimento da morte de Ron e Hermione pelo lado do último membro vivo do trio maravilha!


**Perder-vos**

"Os seus pilares, os seus portos de abrigo tinham partido para sempre. A vida fora injusta para eles e agora Harry é a única testemunha do que um dia eles foram juntos. A morte de Ron e Hermione vista pelo lado do último membro vivo do Trio Maravilha."

O dia estava cinzento apesar de estar em princípios de Junho. O sol escondera-se e as nuvens negras cobriam o céu. Parecia que até o tempo decidira colocar-se á altura da ocasião. Em pé Harry deixava cair as lágrimas pela face. A seu lado e agarrada ao seu braço Ginny chorava igualmente. Todos os Weasley ali estavam e pelo rosto de cada um caíam lágrimas de tristeza. Os dois caixões colocados lado a lado sobre bancos de madeira esperavam solenemente que o buraco onde repousariam lado a lado fosse aberto. Havia coroas em redor dos caixões e sobre eles, duas fotografias anunciavam os corpos que dormiam agora o seu eterno descanso. Harry viu os feiticeiros aproximarem-se com varinhas para abrirem a campa onde os caixões seriam colocados. Tinha dito que queria que eles fossem colocados lado a lado e não um sobre o outro.

- Não! – disse ele impedindo os homens de avançar. Se Dobby o merecera, eles mais que ninguém também o mereciam. Agarrou na pá que repousava ao lado do túmulo por colocar e começou a escavar furiosamente enquanto as lágrimas lhe percorriam o rosto. Todos em volta o observavam comovido. Dentro de pouco tempo ali a seu lado, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger, Neville, Dean, Seamus e muitos outros se tinham juntado a Harry invocando cada vez mais pás. Em pouco tempo estava o buraco aberto. Todos se afastaram para que os caixões lá fossem colocados e Harry ficou a observar os caixões levitarem até ao buraco recentemente aberto. Foi então que as lágrimas se tornaram mais fortes e o desespero maior. A dor atacou-o como uma Cruciatus. A sensação de perda e saudade apoderou-se dele. Eles foram-se para sempre e Harry nunca mais os veria. Nunca mais estaria com eles. Nunca mais ouviria as suas vozes, aturaria as suas discussões, ou sentiria o calor do seu abraço. A protecção que eles tinham exercido sobre ele acabara, a lealdade e a fidelidade terminaram e a união que os mantia juntos, seria enterrada com eles. Onde estaria a justiça? Depois de conseguir vencer Voldemort e trazer a paz ao mundo mágico via-se sem as duas pessoas mais importantes na sua vida. Não era justo e não estava certo. Principalmente para eles. Eles eram tão novos, tinham vidas inteiras pela frente, e quem sabe mesmo um futuro juntos. Mas mais uma vez a guerra tinha levado consigo pessoas maravilhosas, tinha separado famílias, estropiado almas… tal e qual como Dumbledore dissera. E agora para eles era tarde de mais. E a dor que assaltava o coração de Harry era demasiado forte para ser explicada. Harry sentia-se estranhamente sozinho, como se todos no mundo o tivessem abandonado. Faltava-lhe os seus pilares, a sua protecção, o oxigénio que o fazia viver. Harry habituara-se á presença deles, á sua companhia… Eles estavam sempre lá quando ele mais precisava. Em todos os momentos, quando todos o abandonaram eles mantiveram-se sempre do seu lado incondicionalmente. Os dois tinham iluminado a sua vida e dado-lhe um sentido. Tinham sido tantos os momentos que tinham vivido juntos e agora tudo isso eram apenas memórias. Um a um iam-se aproximando e colocando um pouco de terra sobre os caixões. Depois de toda a terra ser reposta sobre os caixões Harry soube que era definitivo. Nunca mais veria os seus amigos. Perdera-os para sempre e foi com as lágrimas a cair-lhe que se colocou em frente do monte de terra e começou a falar.

- É difícil de dizer o que quer que seja… Se a Hermione estivesse aqui tenho a certeza que ela quereria que eu fosse prático e exacto… Já o Ron gostaria que eu dissesse umas palavras engraçadas. Afinal ele nunca gostou de tristeza e gostava que na sua despedida todos se lembrassem dele como alguém feliz. Bom… eles eram muito diferentes sem dúvida. Mas agora acho que não consigo seguir os desejos da Hermione ou do Ron. Não preparei nada para dizer porque… no fundo acho que tinha uma esperança de que nada disto fosse verdade. E que se eu fechasse os olhos e os voltasse a abrir eles estariam aqui ao meu lado como sempre. Para mim é muito difícil… bem… eu quando vim para Hogwarts houve apenas um rapaz que se deu ao trabalho de me conhecer como eu era e não como Harry Potter, o Rapaz-que-Sobreviveu. Esse rapaz foi Ronald Weasley. Mais que tudo ele foi meu amigo. Diria mais o meu 1ºamigo… Quando eu e o Ron conhecemos a Hermione ouve uma discórdia entre nós. Ela achava-nos irresponsáveis e nós achávamos que ela era uma sabe-tudo insuportável. Tornámo-nos amigos quando a salvámos de um troll. – Harry sorriu ao relembrar esse momento – Digamos que nós os três sempre tivemos um jeito especial para atrair os problemas. Nós éramos um trio. O trio maravilha como muitos nos chamavam. Não conseguíamos viver uns sem os outros. Se faltava um, faltava tudo. Quando um se zangava com os outros dois, ficava mal e os outros não funcionavam. Nós tínhamos sido feitos para estar juntos. Éramos um equilíbrio. Cada um tinha a sua função. O Ron era o engraçado. Fazia-nos rir em qualquer situação e tornava tudo muito mais leve. A Hermione era a inteligente! A esperta, a perspicaz, tirou-nos de muitos problemas e era a menina do grupo. Nós protegíamo-la muito mais. Eu era… acho que isso só eles poderiam dizer não era? Eles eram os meus pilares, os meus portos de abrigo, eu sabia que em qualquer ocasião eles estariam sempre lá. E estavam. Aturaram as minhas crises, os meus ataques, os meus problemas, a minha rebeldia, a minha revolta, os meus momentos de fraqueza, as minhas aventuras perigosas, eles estiveram sempre lá… sempre! E agora eu sinto que falta uma parte de mim. Mas há algo que me deixa um pouco mais aliviado. Eu sei que ambos morreram completos. Morreram sabendo que a paz ficaria no mundo e sobretudo morreram sabendo que se amavam um ao outro. O segredo que eles tanto guardavam. O amor mais forte que eu alguma vez conheci. A vida foi injusta com eles! No dia que declararam o seu amor, a morte levou-os. É por isso que eu pedi às famílias que eles fossem enterrados juntos e lado a lado. Porque eu sei que seria esse o seu desejo!

Harry terminou o discurso e reparou que tinha deixado muitas pessoas em lágrimas. Harry fez levitar o túmulo prateado para cima do monte de terra. O túmulo prateado tinha as fotografias de ambos e em baixo podia ler-se.

_Ronald Billius Weasley, nascido a 1 de Março de 1980, falecido a 31 de Maio de 1997_

_Hermione Jean Granger, nascida a 19 de Setembro de 1979, falecida a 31 de Maio de 1997_

_Com eterna saudade e dor de família e amigos_

Em letras grandes e em baixo dos nomes podia ler-se uma citação.

"_Juntos na morte, como não puderam estar em vida"_


End file.
